


Those Silver Eyes

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [10]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, i cant tag cause spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Nothing is free in this world we live in and Yoobin learns this lesson a little bit too soon for her liking.





	Those Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dreamcatcher's 'YOU AND I' Trailer A and a bit of Supernatural.

_Crumbling._

_Everything._

_The world around her was crumbling and there was nothing she could do._

_Falling._

_She was falling down fast with nothing to hold on to._

_Nothing to save her._

_Breathing._

_Her chest was getting tighter and tighter._

_The world crumbling faster and faster._

_Her heart rate getting slower and sl-_

Yoobin wakes up with a start and moves her right hand to instantly clutch her chest right where her heart beats rapidly. She wipes her now damp forehead with the back of her hand as her eyes dart across her almost pitch black bedroom save for the stream of moonlight from her open window.

Open window?

Yoobin’s heart rate picks up as she slowly pushes back her black covers and lets her bare feet touch the cold floor. She tentatively makes her way to the window and shuts it as fast as possible once she concludes there’s nothing outside waiting for her.

She takes in a deep breath to finally calm herself and turns around to go back to bed but stops short when she sees _her,_ sitting cross-legged on her bed with a grin that sends shivers down her spine.

Immediately, she jumps to the spot near her reading table and flicks on the lamp to provide some lighting to the room, all while Yoohyeon chuckles as she watches her antics.

After Yoohyeon finally calms down and allows a slight smirk to rest on her face, does Yoobin finally speak up with a slight shake in her voice.

“H-how did you get in?” Yoobin eyed her bedroom door which was still shut tight with her grey dresser in front of it to prevent…unwanted visitors. “There’s-”

“Salt all around your room?” Yoohyeon asks with a slight arch of her eyebrow as her smirk gets wider. “You might want to check your windowsill carefully, even the smallest space in a salt circle can allow hundreds of unwanted visitors.” She uses air quotes to emphasize the ‘unwanted visitors’.

Yoobin glares at Yoohyeon as she refuses to move from the salt circle she made right before she slept for the worst case scenario such as this.

Yoohyeon rises from the bed and languidly walks up to Yoobin but stops at the edge of the salt circle. She looks down at the circle almost inquisitively, letting her silver hair fall over her face before looking up into Yoobin’s brown eyes with her own silver ones.

“Yoobinie,” she drawls as she lazily walks around the room while observing all the small details of the room. “After all I’ve done for you, for your music, I should basically be your best friend.”

“Best friend, please,” Yoobin scoffs as she feels her nails digging into her palms harshly as she clenches her fists to keep her fear and anger at bay.

Yoohyeon stops with her back facing Yoobin as she looks at Yoobin’s wall full of her accolades as one of the best and most influential producers over the past ten years.

“See this wall?” Yoohyeon points at the wall full of Yoobin’s awards. “I did that for you, so yes, I do consider you my best friend.” She turns around to face Yoobin with a cold gaze that makes Yoobin stumble a bit and almost lose her footing.

“I feel hurt that you would do that,” she motions to the salt circle Yoobin is trying her best to stay still in. “And I’m trying to be nice here, Yoobin, so I’ll just remind you of everything since it seems you forgot.”

Yoobin shakes her head slightly because she knows everything, she could never forget even if she tried hard to. At the young age of seventeen filled with hopes and dreams, she had made the worst mistake of her life since she was desperate for her producing career to take off.

“You were so desperate to become a famous producer at seventeen all because you thought you were a _prodigy_ ,” Yoohyeon says the last word with a laugh as she fits Yoobin with an amused gaze.

“You sold your soul for something that was going to happen eventually.” Yoobin’s eyes widen while Yoohyeon’s gaze becomes even more amused, if that’s even possible.

“Oh Yoobinie, if only you were patient because at age twenty five you would have become a world renown producer,” Yoohyeon chuckles as she leans forward just outside the salt circle and faces a now trembling Yoobin. “If only, if only, too bad though, your ten years are up and I’m here to collect what you owe.”

“P-please don’t, l-let me finish my last song,” Yoobin pleads as she feels tears prickle her eyes. “Just give me one more day…just one more…” She needs to finish the song, finish the story.

Yoohyeon takes a step back and observes Yoobin with a tinge of pity in her eyes. “No can do Yoobin, I already gave you an extra three days. I’m actually shocked you didn’t finish the song. I can’t give you more time, the higher ups already aren’t too pleased with the three I gave you, so…” Yoohyeon shrugs as she walks over to the window.

Yoobin wipes her tears furiously, scolding herself for crying over something she brought onto herself. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes to remember her life and those close to her. All the memories, all the good times and the bad times and once again she feels a hitch in her breath as she lets out a sob.

She doesn’t want to die.

She doesn’t want to leave.

She wants to finish her last song.

Her gift to everyone in her life.

_It was meant to be her farewell song and she couldn’t even finish that._

_How cruel but fitting at the same time._

Yoobin opens her tear filled eyes and spots Yoohyeon gazing at her curiously.

“Humans are funny creatures, your greed, desire, desperation and even your passion will always be your undoing, making deals for a few years of happiness rather than enjoy the life you already have,” Yoohyeon comments offhandedly while looking at the moon.

“Yoobin?” Yoohyeon asks still looking out the window. “Do you want to step out the circle so I can do it myself or would you rather the hellhounds come drag you to hell?”

Yoobin shakes her head slightly while staying put in the circle.

“Just so you know, hellhounds aren’t affected by salt circles like us demons, so don’t think you’ll be safe staying in the circle.”

Yoobin takes a deep breath as she lets the reality sink in. She slowly steps out the circle and makes her way to her desk, where she made her first song. She could still make out the scribbles she made on the table when she couldn’t immediately find her notepad. She sits on the chair and waits for her fate.

A cold breeze hits her back and for a second she’s tempted to look behind but she doesn’t want to see those silver eyes. She feels cold hands circle her throat and Yoohyeon’s chin rest on the top of her head.

“If I could, I would take you under my wing but rules are rules,” Yoohyeon whispers as Yoobin feels her body grow colder. She guesses that she’s lucky, most people get dragged by hellhounds without delay but she’s lucky enough to get an extra three days and the courtesy of going by the hand of the demon rather than the hellhounds.

Before she’s completely numb she tries to tilt her head upwards to have one last look at Yoohyeon’s face. She’s not lucky enough because just as she begins to make out Yoohyeon’s face in her blurry vision it feels like her soul is yanked right out of her body by a searing hot flame and she doesn’t see anything else.

If she had managed to look at Yoohyeon face, she would have maybe spotted a sad smile amidst the sinister expression.


End file.
